Site News Archive
March 2016 F/A version 3.0C patchlog added! Credits to: QB_Accelerator (For the assistance in my translation) Patchlog for version 3.0C has been added. I regret to say that the patchlog information is NOT YET UPDATED to the individual servant wiki page information yet, specifically due to some huge changes that needs to be verified still. Version 3.0C also emphasized on nerfing a lot of servants. Therefore now in the F/A community, people are playing either 2.9W or 3.0C (Depending on whether they want more killing power) * March 2016 F/A version 3.0C released! Hi all, version 3.0C has been released! Download link added due to a request. My apologies for my busy working schedule, therefore I have not been doing up the patchlog yet. I will try to get it done by this week. * January 2016 F/A version 2.9Z released! Version 2.9Z has been released! Download link added early due to a request since Naver kind of closed down their download link (Wanted to release together with patchlog). As for patchlog wise, I will upload it as soon as Taiwan side get their hands on the patchlog and translate it. There is some major changes in version 2.9Z but as far as I know, developer has locked patchlog so I am not sure how this is going to work out. Stay tuned for more. * January 2016 Happy New Year 2016! Patchlog 2.9R to 2.9W added! Download link for 2.9W map added! Happy New Year 2016 to all F/A players and wishing all a good start of the year! I have also added in patchlog for 2.9R to 2.9W. Also added download link for F/A version 2.9W map. One very noticeable values change is Extra Saber's Combo which deals 4500 damage with attribute to enemies within 600 AoE range, so do take a look. Values should all be updated already as of latest version 2.9W. I will double confirm this once Taiwan comes out chinese version map. Patchlogs before 2.9R will not be translated as I do not have much time for that, however I will start translating patchlogs from this point onwards. -DunBlameMe- * December 2015 Good news and Merry Christmas to all F/A players Merry Christmas to all F/A players! All the character links and skill write-ups are finally finished! Values may not be to the most recent still. However, the new 5 characters are based off version 2.9R so it should be somewhere there. Values for skills will be updated from time-to-time when I am free. I might start translating patchlogs as well starting latest versions depending on my time. Credits to: '-DunBlameMe (ME, Main writer, editor and translator from Chinese map and wikia)' '-Kuroyuki-Hime, Kr13Haze and INA-Astral (Proofreading, minor value updates)' '-DarkChikage, Akiha4You (Taiwan player who helped with translations that I don't understand)' '-Miller the Weeb (I don't know who you are, but thanks for adding Extra.Rider and doing some edits here and there)' '-Rest of the old editors as well as creator of wiki page, Darknessattack2 who went MIA.' Thank you all for the help in keeping the wiki alive! *'December 2015 Progress so far' : All characters except Robin Hood, Vlad III, Nero, Karna & Alice are updated to Taiwan's F/A community Wikia. DunBlameMe's source will be generally from Taiwan community as he is able to translate and consult with them. Please take note that he is a casual player and will not have time to translate patchlogs, only character general skills (Values wise he will try to maintain to latest if he has time) *'December 2015 F/A III 2.9K released & 8MB Patch guide!' : Download link added for most updated version of F/A. Also, F/A warcraft III map has exceeded 8MB, therefore you will require the 8MB patch in order to join a host that is hosting the new versions of F/A. If not, you will not be able to run it. Added 8MB Patch guide to help you all. *'December 2015 F/A III Wikia undergoing updates' : As the wikia has not been touched by anyone since May 2015 (Probably went over to DotA2 F/A), DunBlameMe will be taking over general update of information. Values might not be updated as version updates keep on coming out real fast, but he will make sure that at least skill descriptions and effects will be correct. * May 2015F/A III vR2.2 U & vS0.2 B Map Released! : Download links added. Simple map 0.2B exists but only 0.2A is available here. (sorry for the inconvenience) * February 2015F/A III vR2.2 O & vS0.1 C Map Released! : Download links added. Simple map being continued again. * October 2014F/A III v2.2 J Released! : Download links added. * September 2014F/A III v2.2 H Released! : Download links added. * September 2014F/A III v2.2 F & 2.2 G Released! : Download links added. Wiki to be updated when English patch notes get translated for 2.2 F. * June 2014F/A III v2.2 E Released! : Download links added. * June 2014F/A III v2.2 D Released! : Download links added. * June 2014F/A III v2.2 C Released! : Download links added. * June 2014F/A III v2.2 B Released! : Download links added. Fixed bugs with Li Shuwen(Extra Assassin). *'June 2014F/A III v2.2 A Released!' : Download links added. Li Shuwen(Extra Assassin) has been added to the game. * June 2014F/A III v2.1 Q Released! :Download links added. Now has official english patch notes released by makers. *June 2014F/A III v2.1 O Released! :Download links added. No Simple Release. Mostly Bug / Balance fixes. *June 2014F/A III v2.1 N Released! :Download links added. No Simple Release. Tamamo no Mae redone. *May 2014F/A III v2.1 M Released! :Download links added. No Simple Release. *May 2014F/A III v2.1 L Released! :Fixed major bugs. Download links added. No Simple Release. *May 2014F/A III v2.1 K Released! :Download links added. No Simple Release. *April 2014F/A III v2.1 J Released! :Iskander combo order changed. Download links added. No Simple Release. *April 2014F/A III v2.1 H Released! :Download links added. No Simple Release. *April 2014F/A III v2.1 G Released! :Iskander Combo is Fixed. Gilles De Rais Combo changed. Download links added. No Simple Release. *April 2014F/A III v2.1 F Released! :Iskander Combo is either changed or bugged, no idea which. Download links added. No Simple Release. *April 2014F/A III v2.1 E Released! :Iskander page about 99% done. Download links added. No Simple Release. *April 2014F/A III v2.1 D Released! :Iskander page almost done(Pictures not included). Download links were already added. No Simple Release. *April 2014F/A III v2.1 C Released! :Iskander (Alexander the Great) has been added. Wikia pages to come later. Added download links. No Simple Release. *April 2014F/A III v2.0 Final Fix 2! :Diarmuid fixed. (For real this time) Added download links. No Simple Release. *April 2014F/A III v2.0 Final Fix! :Diarmuid fixed. However his Combo is still bugged and removes more stats than it should, putting him into negative. (Don't use combo.) *April 2014Wikia Servant Info Updated! :Yay most of the info is now current to 2.0R and Final. (Some things never got changed from long ago either.) *April 2014F/A III v2.0 Final Severe Bug :Diarmuid has a bug with Spearsmanship(Hotkey W) making it stay forever, impossible to level up, makes combo impossible along with reducing stats into the red(negative stats) when combo is used. Fix version will probably be released soon as it is already being worked on. *April 2014F/A III v2.0 Final released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. Final version for 2.0 ONLY. 2.1A is in development. *February 2014F/A III v2.0R released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. *February 2014F/A III v2.0Q released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. *January 2014F/A III v2.0N released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. (Everything between 1.3 and 2.0n is missing due to the fate naver site and permission issues on some of the maps. IE the posts containing the other versions had restricted access.) *September 2013F/A III v1.3 Fix released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. *September 2013F/A III v1.3 released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. (I imagine True Assassin's combo got fixed.) *September 2013F/A III v1.2 released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. *August 2013F/A III v1.1 released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. *August 2013F/A III v1.0 released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. *August 2013F/A II v1.9C released! :Added download links. No Simple Release. *July 2013F/A II v1.8B released! :Added download links. (Yes it skipped 5 to 8.) *June 2013F/A II v1.5E Fix! :Added download links. *June 2013F/A II v1.5E! :Added download links. *February 2013F/A II v1.5C Fix 6! :Mainly some sound bug with Lancer(5th) and other minor bug fixes. *February 2013F/A II v1.5C Fix 5! :Diarmuid(Lancer4th) has a new model and more bug fixes. *February 2013F/A II v1.5C Fix 4! :More bug fixes. *February 2013F/A II v1.5C Fix 3! :Fixes many if not all of the instability issues(Untested/Unsure due to it being the same day as release.). 1.4Q will still stay on the site in-case there are more instability issues. *February 2013 Update :Because of 'issues' and unstability of certain abilities in 1.5 versions, 1.4Q link has been added back. :Instability includes anything from Tsubame doing 2x damage to Medium armor, Hrunting shooting at random enemies (Not the minor issue of the 1 damage Hruntings but the normal damage Hrunting will shoot at a random target as well), Verg not working, desyncs and beyond. *February 2013F/A II v1.5C! :No English release. Simple release delayed. Several balance changes. *February 2013F/A II v1.5B! :No English release. Simple release delayed. *December 2012F/A II v1.4Q! :No English release. Several balance changes. *August 2012F/A II v1.4P Fix 2 & 3 released! :Fixed major bugs in Real version. *August 2012F/A II v1.4P released! :No English release. Added links for 1.4P. Mostly bug fixes. *August 2012F/A II v1.4O released! :No English release. *July 2012F/A II v1.4N released! :No English release. Added links for 1.4N. Mostly bug fixes. *June 2012F/A II v1.4M released! :No English release. Added links for 1.4M. Wiki updated to 1.4M. *June 2012F/A II v1.4L released! :No English release until 1.4M? Added links for 1.4L. Wiki updated to 1.4L. *March 2012F/A II v1.4K released! :Bug fix version. Spell names in wikia changing to names in the Official English Version. *March 2012F/A II v1.4J English bug fix. :Fixed major problem with Caster in English version. *March 2012F/A II v1.4J released! :Bug fix version. *March 2012F/A II v1.4I released! :Wiki updated with 1.4I info. *February 2012F/A II v1.4H released! :Wiki updated with 1.4H info.' Patch log added'. - Feb. 23, 2012 *February 2012F/A II v1.4G released! :Wiki fully updated with 1.4G info. *January 2012F/A II v1.4F released! : Wiki fully updated with 1.4F info. Bug fix version. January 21, 2012 *'January 2012F/A II v1.4E released!' *'December 2011F/A II v1.4D released!' Wiki not yet fully updated. January 12, 2012 *'December 2011F/A II v1.4C released!' *'December 2011F/A II v1.4B released!' : Bug fix version. *'December 2011F/A II v1.4A released!' *'August 2011F/A II v1.3i released!' Wiki updated with 1.3i info. August 16, 2011 *'October 2010F/A II v1.3f released!' Wiki updated with 1.3f info. 07:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *'September 2010F/A II v1.3d released!' : Wiki updated with 1.3d info. Darknessattack2 01:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *'September 2010F/A II v1.3c released!' : Bugfix version, no changes made to the wiki. Darknessattack2 17:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *'August 2010F/A II v1.3b released!' : Bugfix version, no changes made to the wiki. Darknessattack2 10:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.3a released!' : Wiki updated with 1.3a info. Darknessattack2 04:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.2z released!' : Bugfix version, no changes made to the wiki. Darknessattack2 11:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.2y released!' : Bugfix version, no changes made to the wiki. Darknessattack2 15:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.2x released!' : Bugfix version, no changes made to the wiki. Darknessattack2 10:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.2w released!' : Wiki updated with v1.2w info. Darknessattack2 11:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.2v released!' : Wiki updated with 1.2v info. Darknessattack2 06:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.2u released!' : Bugfix version, no changes made to the wiki. Darknessattack2 16:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.2s released!' : Bugfix version, no changes made to the wiki. Darknessattack2 14:50, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.2o released!' : Bugfix version(yeah right), no changes made to the wiki. Darknessattack2 08:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *'July 2010F/A II v1.2n released!' : Wikia has been updated with 1.2n information. Darknessattack2 13:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) *'June 2010F/A II v1.2m released!' : Bugfix version, no changes made to the wiki. Darknessattack2 08:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *'June 2010F/A II v1.2k released!' : Wikia has been updated with 1.2k information. Darknessattack2 07:03, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *'April, 2010 Fate/Another "Free" Tournament' :There is now a "Free" mode tournament available for registration on the forum. ---- Darknessattack2 03:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *'April, 2010 New banner and general site improvements!' :At long last, the front page has been updated with a banner for the months of April and May. I have also been working on improving the Servant template, which you can now see at any servant page. The wiki has also been updated with physical damage tables, which has been a long time coming. ---- Darknessattack2 18:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC)